Love at first contest
by MewAngel46
Summary: My first oneshot. All 100% CS, DAML, Contestshipping, however you wanna say it. Decided to have you vote: Should I or should I not do a sequel? Vote in a review or PM, and first answer-yes or no-to get to 10 votes will win. I'll be looking for your votes!


A/N: This is a one-shot about contestshipping. It will transfer from May to Drew every 2 parts. Enjoy! XP

**PART I: THE CONTEST**

"Glaceon, Ice Beam!" Glaceon shot a line of ice in Ariados's direction. "Ariados, String Shot." The announcer was getting pumped. "Ice Beam went right through String Shot, deducting Harley of all of his points!

"Ariados is unable to battle, so Glaceon wins! That means the victory goes to May Maple of Petalburg! Congrats!" Glaceon ran and jumped into my arms. "We did it Glaceon! We won the Grand Festival; finally!"

I spun Glaceon and I around four times. Or, was it five? I didn't know, or care. I beat Drew, Harley, and Soledad. TAKE THAT!

I giggled as we ran down the hallway. Max, Norman, and Caroline were all waiting. In case you didn't know, Max is my little bro; Norman and Caroline are my parents. They congratulated me quickly; I had to get back on the stage. It was all a blur as I got handed the Ribbon Cup. My very first.

I ran out into the cool Jhoto air. Drew was leaning against a tree, calming his Roserade down. When he saw me, his hand flew back as he turned toward Roserade again. I reflexively caught the rose. It was more beautiful than any of the others. "Is this for Glaceon?" He shrugged. "I guess, but it was originally for someone else."

I shrugged and ran to Max and my parents. Max saw the rose. "Aw, were the lovebirds saying goodbye to each other?" I glared daggers at him. If looks could kill, he'd be dead.

"I-I don't l-like him," I stuttered. It was easy to tell I was lying.

"Aw, is the little girl afraid her little crush will find out?" Max had a teasing look in his eyes and he ran, and I chased him.

He stopped abruptly, and I almost ran into him. He whispered, "Let's go tell him!" My eyes widened. "No Max, please!"

He ran over to the shape with green hair that was still calming his Roserade. "Hey Drew!"

The boy turned. I slapped Max and he chuckled. "May _loves _you!" I blushed furiously, and Max chuckled again.

**PART II: THE CAPTURE**

"Max! I said I didn't! Silly!" My voice had nervousness and worry woven through it.

I gasped as a small flying-squirrel Pokémon flew over me. An Emolga, in Jhoto?

I saw a head of purple hair rush towards me. I saw a girl about my age. "Hi! I'm Iris; one of Ash's traveling companions in the Unova region." My face brightened. "Is he here?"

Iris nodded gleefully. "Um, why are we talking about Ash? I thought we were in the middle of telling Drew about your undying love!" If only looks could kill. They can't, but I can. I chased Max to the edge of the forest.

I felt a burn creep up my side, and screams escaped my mouth. Max turned, and gasped. In seconds, three people gagged and tied me up. I was thrown into a small black van, not knowing what to do.

**PART III: DREW'S CONCERN**

"That was May's scream! She's in trouble!" I was panicking.

I ran and saw Max standing, head in hands, crying near the edge of the forest.

"Max! Where's May; and why are you crying?" He sniffled and looked up at me. "M-May got k-kidnapped by T-Team R-Rocket." He started sobbing again, and I heard footsteps run in. Ash appeared, followed shortly by a man with green hair.

"Hey guys! What was that scream? Why is Drew here? And, last but not least, where's May?" Max couldn't handle it anymore. he broke down to the forest floor, going into hysterics. Ash's brow creased. He sat next to Max, trying to coax him to tell what happened, but he shook his head at the memory.

I ran over to where Ash was sitting on the ground. I knew how frantic I looked. "Ash, we have little time. Team Rocket kidnapped May, probably so they can bribe you to give up Pikachu. I know you never will. You are almost as stubborn as May. But, of course, I would feel the same for any of my Pokémon. We need to rescue her.

"And I've got a plan."

**PART IV: THE RESCUE**

"Everyone gets their roles, right?" Four human and one Pokémon heads nodded. Wait two Pokémon heads. I keep forgetting Axew in Iris' hair.

We all ran in separate directions, heading towards Team Rocket's base.

I crept to my place, and looked inside the window. Team Rocket was dancing around a cage, singing something that sounded like, "We're gonna get a big raise! We're gonna get a huge raise! We'll be RICH!" I know right, they're all nut jobs.

I carefully and silently opened the small casement window. When I got inside, I saw May in the cage, knocked out. I gasped silently and hid in the shadows of a box. Iris' part of the plan started. A small and dainty knock was heard. The Rockets went to the front door to answer it. I crept silently, stealthily towards the metal cage.

I saw a small lock, nothing too hard. I also saw a key hanging by the door, and grabbed it, listening for Jessie, James, or Meowth's voices. I heard them, but they said, "The twerps! Give us your little Pikachu!"

I tuned them out and unlocked the cage. I opened the door in which May had been leaning on. I sat quickly and she fell in my lap. I blushed a slight pink; I knew from the slight warmness that approached my cheeks.

She slowly woke up. "D-Drew? Am I still dreaming? Am I still in the cage?" I smiled warmly. "No, May; you're safe. I got you now." May gulped, her breaths jerky. I saw a burn on her side. I knew we had little time. "May, stay awake, please. We're almost out."

I heard a whisper. "Psst, Drew. I'm out here." I ran with May in my arms to the low window, where Cilan was waiting. "Hurry, give me May and climb out. I'll give her back, if you want me to." His voice had a slight mocking tone, and I acted dumb. "Whatever. Grab her."

I climbed out and grabbed May back. I whistled, the cue for: I'm-done-so-blow-this-freaking-dump-up, or for short called I.D.S.B.T.F.D.U.

The cue was all Max, Iris, and Ash needed. The "freaking dump" blew up, and I heard a distant, "Team Rocket's blasting off again," and rolled my eyes.

I went back to "camp," A.K.A the edge of the forest on a park bench in front of the Pokémon Contest Hall. May's breaths were shallow and soon stopped abruptly. My eyes widened, and for the first time in years, I cried.

**PART V: MAY'S REVIVAL-HOPEFULLY**

I met ARCEUS! No, not really. I met Mew. He gave me some VERY precious info. Not really. He gave me embarrassing info though.

_Here is our whole conversation:_

"_OMG a Mew!"_

"_Young girl, do you know why I brought you here while you're on the brink of death?" Mew questioned._

"_Um… No." I smiled and shrugged._

_Mew sighed. He seemed older and more sophisticated than the one I met at the Tree of Beginning. "I wanted to tell you something. My youngest son wants you to get your love."_

_I tilted my head, and Mew laughed. "We have been watching you."_

"_Stalkers much," I muttered under my breath._

"_I heard that," Mew spat, his eyes blazing, then he calmed. "He knows you like that boy, Drew. He also knows Drew's flowers were NOT for your Pokémon; everyone knew that," He added under his breath._

_I sighed. I had known too. He smiled, looking a little more playful. "I have made you look like you have died. Now go, young coordinator."_

_End of conversation._

I awoke and coughed. My burn still stung. I looked over and saw Drew watching with huge, joyful eyes, and he pulled me into a hug. Remembering Mew's words, how his son wanted us to hook up, I blushed a light pink.

I pulled away and looked into Drew's emerald eyes. (He was so cute; I resisted leaning up and kissing him.) I saw flashes of different emotions in the emerald orbs I was staring at. Confusion, curiosity, hate (for some reason), joy, love, and kindness. Wait; love and kindness? I'm confused.

I heard screaming and sat up. All of my friends were running in. Oh, and Max was there too. I knew this was the time. I leaned over and gave Drew a peck on the cheek, leaving him utterly speechless and me giggling. I looked over to my friend's shocked faces and laughed harder. Oh, this was great.


End file.
